It's My Game
by LimHaRin
Summary: HUNHAN/Chanbaek/Kaisoo/Yaoi/School life/Rate M! Sehun yang bertaruh dengan Chanyeol tetapi melibatkan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang akan menjadi pihak yang dirugikan.


New and My First Fanfiction!

-It's My Game-

HunHan as main Pair

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading^^

"Hey Sehun!" Kai memukul lengan Sehun pelan. "Hm," Yang juga hanya dibalas dengan gumaman kecil Sehun tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari benda yang berada di tangannya.

Kai yang merasa kesal diabaikan, segera menarik psp milik Sehun dari tangannya dan menaruh layar yang telah bertuliskan 'game over' itu diatas mejanya. Sehun yang melihat perbuatan Kai itu segera mendaratkan kepalan tangannya keatas kepala Kai.

"AWW"

Sehun tersenyum puas "hahahah rasakan itu kkamjong"

"Ishh aku hanya mau memberitahu kalau Luhan sudah datang"

"Apaa? Rusa itu? Dimana dia?" Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas dan menemukan seorang namja dengan rambut hitamnya yang disisir rapih ke kanan dan menutupi dahinya dengan kacamata yang berteger manis di hidungnya.

Sehun yang melihat seseorang yang ia panggil 'rusa' duduk agak jauh dibelakanganyapun segera menghampirinya.

Semua orang dikelas tau Sehun pasti akan memulai rutinitasnya dipagi hari.

'Sret' Sehun menarik buku yang sedang Luhan baca."Woaahhh apa ini? Kau membaca novel romantis? HAHAHAAHAH ini bacaan anak perempuan rusa~ Aku yang akan menyimpan ini oke, Selamat tinggal" Sehun melenggang pergi dengan membawa novel Luhan.

Luhan yang melihat itu hanya menarik napas lalu segera meletakkan kepalanya diatas kedua lipatan tangannya dimeja. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini, sebenarya sudah cukup banyak barang barangnya yang diambil oleh Oh Sehun itu. Tapi Luhan hanya membiarkannya. Kenapa? Luhan juga tidak tahu. Tetapi setidaknya, dia tidak perlu mendapat 'siksaan' dari sehun pagi ini.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Guru Matematika memasuki ruang kelas dan membagikan hasil ulangan mereka."Kai, Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan, pada jam 12 siang kalian harus menemui pemilik sekolah ini diruang kepala sekolah. Kalian mengenal pemilik sekolah ini kan? Sekarang, buka halaman 120 kita akan belajar tentang matriks."

Kai dan Sehun hanya menatap malas guru mereka dan segera menyumpal telinga mereka dengan earphone.

.

.

.

.

 _ **It's My Game**_

.

.

.

.

Saat jam 12 kurang 5 menit, Luhan segera pergi ke Ruang kepala sekolah seperti perintah guru matematikanya itu. Setelah mengetuk pintu dan dipersilahkan masuk, Luhan segera bertemu tatap dengan Appa Sehun tetapi ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Appa Sehun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum maklum dan menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk didepannya. "Ah, Luhan duduklah." Luhan yang awalnya hanya berdiri didepan pintu segera berjalan menuju kursi didepan Appa Sehun dan mendudukinya.

"Xi Luhan, murid kelas XI-1 selalu meraih peringkat 1 diangkatannya, meraih sejumlah prestasi di bidang Matematika dan IPA." Appa Sehun membaca beberapa lembar kertas yang diberi wali kelas Luhan kepadanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Luhan yang mendengar itu makin menundukan kepalanya. Apa ia telah melakukan kesalahan? Bagaimana ini- Seluruh pikiran negatif langsung memenuhi pikiran Luhan. Appa Sehun yang melihat itu tersenyum  
"Luhan,-" luhan segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kembali Appa Sehun.  
"- Kau tau nilai Sehun dan Kai itu sangat berantakan kan? Karena itu, aku ingin kau dan Kyungsoo menjadi guru privat mereka." Luhan langsung membulatkan matanya. Tidak sempat bertanya, Appa Sehun kembali berbicara "Kau tau Xi Luhan? Papamu itu sahabatku sejak kami menduduki bangku smp. Aku mengetahui banyak tentangmu. Mulai dari penampilanmu yang kau sengaja rubah." Luhan semakin membulatkan matanya panik.

"T-tuan Oh, kumohon jangan beritahu pada siapa-siapa aku akan menjadi guru privat mereka"

"Hey tunggu, apa kau sedang merasa diancam? Aku memberitahu mu itu jadi kau tidak merasa terlalu asing terhadap ku, lagipula aku tau sikap Sehun selama ini kepadamu. Oleh karena itu, kau akan menjadi guru privat Kai dan kyungsoo akan menjadi guru privat Sehun. Ah, dan ku dengar dari Papa mu, kau tidak pernah mengambil uang sepesermu dari ATM mu. Kenapa?"

"Ekhem... itu karena aku ingin mencari uang sendiri."

"Kau bekerja dimana?"

"Di cafe dekat apartemenku."

"Oke, karena kebetulan kau mencari uang sendiri, bagaimana jika appa kai memberimu uang juga setiap bulan? Jadi kau tidak merasa dirugikan. Lagi pula appa kai juga sudah setuju jadi, kau tidak bisa menolak ini. Kami juga sudah meminta izin pada Papamu dan dia juga setuju"

"Tapi kai dan a-"

Brakkkk

Sehun membuka pintu cukup keras membuat appanya dan Luhan segera memalingkan pandangannya kearah pintu ruang kepala tersebut.

"Sehun, ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk"Kyungsoo dan Kai mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Sedangkan sehun hanya menaikkan bahunya sebentar sebelum duduk dengan santainya dikursi sebelah Luhan. Kai dan kyungsoo ikut duduk di dua bangku yang tersisa didepan meja kepala sekolah tersebut.

"Kenapa kau memanggil kami?" Sehun bertanya pada appanya.

"Luhan, bisa kau tolong jelaskan pada Kyungsoo? Kalian bisa menggunakan ruangan sebelah yang kosong. Biar aku saja yang menjelaskan pada dua anak ini." Luhan mengangguk dengan gugup lalu segera pergi dari ruangan itu bersama kyungsoo dan meninggalkan Sepasang ayah dan anak dan Kai yg merupakan anak dari salah satu sahabat appanya Sehun juga.

"Jadi setelah aku berbicara tentang nilai kalian dengan appamu Kai, kami menyetujui akan menjadikan Luhan dan Kyungsoo menjadi guru privat kalian."

"Kenapa mereka yang menjadi guru private kami? Bukankah kalian bisa mencari guru profesional?"

"Bukankah lebih baik diajarkan teman sendiri?" Tanya appa Sehun.

"Jadi kami akan selalu belajar berempat? Dengan rusa itu?" Sehun menanggapinya dengan malas.

"tidak, Kyungsoo akan menjadi guru privat mu Sehun, Sedangkan Kai akan bersama Luhan."

"APA? KENAPA AKU YANG BERSAMA LUHAN? AKU INGIN BERSAMA KYUNGSOO SAJA" Kai yang awalnya setuju dengan ide itu langsung menolaknya ketika ia dipasangkan dengan Luhan.

"Aku dan appamu sudah setuju dengan hal ini Kim Jong In, kau tidak bisa mengubahnya lagi kecuali kami yang mengubahnya."

Sehun yang tau akan di pasangkan dengan orang yang ia sukai tersenyum puas dan melirik kearah Kai. Yang sedang menatapnya cemburu.

Ya, Sehun menyukai Kyungsoo. Tidak hanya Sehun, Kai dan masih banyak sekali orang yang menyukai Kyungsoo. Siapa orang yang tidak menyukai Kyungsoo? Jenius, Baik, Lucu, Menggemaskan, Kaya, Sopan dan masih banyak lagi pujian yang selalu ia terima. Kurang apa lagi?

Setelah mereka semua kembali diam, pintu ruang kepala sekolah diketuk kembali. Setelah diizinkan masuk , muncul lah Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Mungkin Luhan juga baru saja selesai menjelaskan semuanya dengan kyungsoo.

"Luhan dan Kyungsoo akan datang setiap ada pr yang harus dikerjakan, ulangan, dan jika Sehun dan Kai membutuhkan pelajaran tambahan. Dan dijadwal kelas kalian, Besok kalian akan ada ulangan Matematika dan Kimia. Jadi Luhan dan Kyungsoo, bisakah kalian memulainya hari ini?"

Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengangguk kompak. "Baiklah, sekarang kalian bisa kembali ke kelas kalian dan mengambil tas kalian. Aku juga harus segera kembali ke perusahaan." Appa sehun segera bersiap siap mengambil tasnya lalu pergi begitu saja dari ruangan itu.

Appanya Sehun yang berbicara cukup lama, membuat mereka berempat meninggalkan 2 jam pelajaran dikelasnya. Dan karena sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 2, waktunya mereka untuk pulang. Dengan catatan, kyungsoo kerumah Sehun dan Luhan kerumah Kai seperti perintah Appa mereka masing-masing.

"Cih, untung aku tidak bersama mu Rusa. Selamat bersenang senang dengan guru privat mu Kai," Sehun segera menarik Kyungsoo dari ruang kepala sekolah yang sebenarnya bukan ruangan appanya itu dan meninggalkan Kai dan Luhan disitu.

Kai melirik Luhan yang masih saja diam seperti menunggu instruksi. Kai yg melihat itu langsung saja berdiri lalu menyuruh luhan mengikutinya.

Setelah Luhan dan Kai mengambil tas mereka dikelas, Kai segera menuju tempat parkir sekolah diikuti Luhan yang mengekor sambil menunduk dibelakang Kai. Tidak melihat Kai yang berhenti didepannya membuat ia menabrak punggung Kai. "Aww" Luhan panik dan segera meminta maaf saat Kai berbalik kearahnya. "Ah maafkan aku Jong In, a-aku tidak bermaksud menabrakmu." Kai hanya mengangguk sekilas lalu menyuruh Luhan masuk kedalam mobilnya dan duduk disebelahya.

"Rumah mu dimana?" Kai bertanya pada Luhan disebelahnya.

"Eng….kau bisa menurunkan ku di halte bis dekat cafe Taegoo"

"Aku bertanya rumah mu. Lagipula sekarang kau harus kerumah ku dulu."

"A-aku tinggal di apartemen" Luhan menjawab Kai dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

Kai meliriknya sebentar sebelum kembali fokus kejalan raya. "Ck, kenapa kau bertingkah dan berbicara seolah aku sedang menculikmu? Aku tidak sekejam Sehun kau tau?"

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan jarinya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

Sedangkan Kai hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah Luhan.

.

.

.

.

 ** _It's My Game_**

.

.

.

.

"AKU PULANG"Teriak Kai memasuki rumahnya.

Setelah sampai dirumah Kai, Kai segera memasuki rumahnya dan tentu saja diikuti Luhan dibelakangnya. Luhan memasuki kamar Kai yang langsung disuguhi interior - interior Kayu dan terlihat sangat Classic dan tentu saja nyaman. Lantainya pun memakai Lantai kayu sehingga jika ia ingin berguling – guling di lantai ia tidak akan merasa dingin 'T-tunggu… Apa yang kau pikir kan Luhan?' Luhan segera menghapus pikiran anehnya, dan duduk bersila dibelakang sebuah meja yang akan dipakai Kai dan dia untuk belajar.

Cklek

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampakan Kai yang suda memakai kaos hitam tipis dan celana pendeknya. Kai yang merasa diperhatikan memalingkan wajahnya kearah Luhan.

Sedangkan Luhan yang melihat itu merasa terlalu panik sehingga langsung berpura pura memainkan ponsel yang ada ditangannya itu. Kai yang melihat tingkah aneh Luhan tertawa kecil. Entahlah, Luhan terlihat agak berbeda.

Kai segera mengambil buku matematikanya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Luhan. Karena tidak tau harus memulai darimana, Kai hanya diam dan menunggu instruksi dari Luhan. Lagi pula disini yang jadi guru kan Luhan…

Luhan juga merasa ia harus memulai duluan. Jika tidak,mereka tidak akan memulai apa apa. "Ekhem… Jadi tadi saat dipanggil Tuan Oh, Sungmin hyung bilang, kita tertinggal pelajaran matematika. Jadi, kita disuruh mengerjakan halaman 131. No. 1-5" Luhan berbicara dengan menatap buku ditangannya. Kai segera membuka bukunya halaman 131 dan langsung menghela nafas saat melihat soal yang ia tidak mengerti sama sekali. Luhan yang melihatnya hanya tersentum tipis lalu membuka buku tulisnya untuk mulai mengerjakan yang juga tugasnya itu.

Setelah 10 menit berdiam, Luhan tersenyum puas karena tugasnya sudah selesai. Lalu, ia melirik buku tulis Kai yang masih bersih. Ia mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerjakannya?" Luhan bertanya tanpa menatap Kai.

"kenapa kau tidak pernah menatap orang yang kau ajak bicara?" Kai bertanya pada Luhan.

"b-baiklah,kenapa kau tidak mengerjakan tugasnya?" Luhan akhirnya menatap Kai walaupun masih tetap melirik kearah lain.

Kai tersenyum puas lalu menjawab pertanyaan Luhan "Itu karena aku tidak mengerti apa apa"

Luhan kembali menatap soal dibukunya lalu melihat kearah Kai. "Satupun?" Kai kembali mengangguk.

Luhan membuka beberapa halaman kebelakang buku tulisnya lalu menyodorkannya pada Kai.

"Kau harus memakai cara yang ini, lalu masukkan kerumus ini."

Kai menyerngit heran. "Tapi seingatku si Botak itu tidak pernah mengajarkan rumus ini pada kita."

Luhan tersenyum "Aku membuat rumus itu sendiri. Aku menyingkatnya agar lebih muda dimengerti. Coba saja dulu."

Kai mengangguk dan segera mencoba rumus yang diberikan Luhan padanya. Tidak sampai 5 menit, Kai berhasil mengerjakan 1 soal dibukunya. Hei,walaupun hanya satu soal, itu merupakan kemajuan yang bagus kan, untuk murid seperti Kai. "Woah, Rumus ini benar – benar gampang dimengerti, Kau ini benar benar jenius ya. Tungu sebentar. Aku akan menyalin rumus rumus buatan mu dulu. "

Setelah satu jam berkutat membantu Kai, akhirnya Kai dapat menyelesaikan semua tugas – tugasnya.

"Ck, tidak salah kau selalu mendapat ranking satu umum, bahkan kau dapat membuat rumus yang bisa kumengerti tanpa penjelasan apapun! Apa jangan jangan si botak itu sengaja memberi kita rumus seperti itu.-" mendengar Kai mulai mengoceh tidak jelas, Luhan segera memotongnya

"engg Kai? Aku harus segera pulang. Aku harus bersiap siap ke café." Kai berhenti berbicara lalu menatap Luhan.

"Oh ya tentu. Karena kau sudah mengajariku, aku akan mengantarmu. Ayo! " Luhan Kaget karena tiba tiba Kai menarik tangannya. 'Sepertinya Kai tidak sadar' Luhan melirik tangannya yang digenggam Kai.

"Paman Lee aku mau mengantar teman ku dulu, aku pinjam motor ya," Kai berteriak pada salah satu penjaga rumahnya setelah mengambil kunci motor yang berada di sebelah TV lalu kembali menyeret Luhan.

Oke, motor yang akan dinaikinya ini bukan motor pada umumnya melainkan motor ninja HR2.

"Pakai ini" Kai menyodorkan helm yang menurut luhan seperti helm pembalap.

Luhan mengambil Helm yng disodorkan Kai kepadanya tetapi tidak kunjung memakainya. Kai yang sudah siap berangkat menghentikan langkahnya melihat Luhan yang tidak kunjung memakai helm yang diberikannya.

"Hey Luhan ayo cepat pakai helmnya, kau tidak mau kehilangan nyawamu kan? " Luhan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan mendekatkan helm itu padanya.

"Hey hey Luhan, sebaiknya buka kacamata mu. Itu akan menyulitkanmu."Kai berbicara pada Luhan saat Luhan hampir memasang helm itu dikepalanya.

Luhan dengan ragu membuka kaca matanya sambil menunduk tidak menatap Kai yang memperhatikannya. Kai segera menarik kacamata Luhan yang berada ditangan kanan Luhan dan segera memasukkannya kedalam tas Luhan. Setelah masuk, Kai kembali menarik helm di tangan kiri Luhan lalu memasangakan helm tersebut ke kepala Luhan. Tanpa sengaja, pandangan mereka bertemu. Seketika Kai terdiam menatap mata Luhan yang berwarna coklat itu. Luhan yang tersadar terlebih dahulu segera memutus kontak mereka dengan memalingkan wajahnya ke bawah. Kai yang juga ikut tersadar langsung tersadar "Lu-Luhan, ayo berangkat." Mereka pun berangkat dengan Luhan yang menunjukan arah ke apartemennya .

.

.

.

.

 ** _It's My Game_**

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih kai" Kai menurunkan Luhan ke sebuah apartemen elite bernama 'Han' di tengah Seoul. Kai melirik apartemen yang ditinggali luhan yang tinggi menjulang. Ia tidak menyangka Luhan sekaya ini untuk membeli apartemen ditengah kota. "Woah Lu, aku tidak tau kau sekaya ini." Kai melirik Luhan yang sudah memakai kacamatanya kembali. "Ini bukan apartemen ku Kai, apartemen ku disebelah apartemen ini" Kai melirik apartemen yang dimaksud Luhan. Kai membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana tidak? Apartemen yang ditunjuk Luhan sangatlah kecil. Bahkan tidak bisa disebut apartemen Kai pun yang melihat itu hanya tertawa hambar. "Hahahahah…. Baiklah Luhan sampai jumpa" Kai segera menjalankan motornya meninggalkan Luhan. Setelah motor Kai menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangannya, Luhan segera memasuki apartemen bernama 'Han' itu. Ya, sebenarnya dia tinggal di Apartemen besar itu.

.

.

.

.

 ** _It's My Game_**

.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak Luhan menjadi guru private Kai, dan Kyungsoo yang menjadi guru Private Sehun. Appa Sehun sedang melihat perkembangan nilai ke empat anak itu.

Seperti biasa, grafik nilai Luhan dan Kyungsoo selalu mengalami perkembangan. Appa Sehun membuka file milik Kai dan tersenyum puas melihat grafik Kai yang meningkat dan peningkatannya cukup tinggi. Setelah itu, ia segera membuka file anaknya dan mengernyit bingung melihat tidak ada peningkatan apapun melihat grafik anaknya yang menampakan garis lurus dan garis tersebut berada dibawah.

Pulang sekolah, Kyungsoo dan Sehun kembali dipanggil keruang kepala sekolah.

Setelah duduk dikursi yang berada didepan appa sehun, Appa Sehun segera bertanya pada dua anak didepannya.

"Kyungsoo, kenapa nilai Sehun tidak mengalami kenaikan apapun?"

"Eng.. I-Itu karena Sehun selalu mengajakku melakukan sesuatu yang lain saat aku datang." Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan gugup.

"Kegiatan seperti apa?"

"Kenapa appa harus tau?" Sehun mengernyit menatap ayahnya.

"Huh? Kalau begitu, mulai bulan april ini, Sehun akan diajar oleh Luhan. Kyungsoo mulai hari ini kau akan mengajar Kai. Mengerti?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk singkat.

"MWOOO? APPA AKU TIDAK MAU BERSAMA RUSA ITU! BIARKAN KYUNGSOO BERSAMA KU APPA" Yang benar saja, dia bersama rusa itu? Tidak terima kasih.

"Appa tidak menerima penolakan. Appa harus segera kembali ke kantor." Appa Sehun segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sehun yang melihat itu menghela napas dengan kasar lalu meninggalkan ruangan meninggalkan kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

It's My Game

.

.

.

.

"Sehun!-" Chanyeol memanggil Sehun yang sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sehun yang merasa dipanggil membalikan badannya "Ayo temani aku membolos di atap."

Sehun menaikan kedua alisnya lalu mengikuti langkah Chanyeol menuju atap.

Mereka duduk menyender di tembok sambil menyalakan rokok yang chanyeol bawa dari tasnya.

"Sehun, ku dengar Kyungsoo menjadi guru private mu. Ck, enak sekali dirimu bisa berduaan dengan primadona sekolah ini. Jadi, apa saja hal yang kau lakukan padanya." Chanyeol melirik Sehun dengan tatapan menggodanya.

"Ck, kau berpikir apa? Aku belum melakukan apapun dengannya."

"Belum? Jadi kau benar – benar akan melakukan sesuatu padanya?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya

"Mungkin,, sebelum appa ku tiba – tiba menukar guru private ku dengan Kai." Sehun mengendus malas dan kembali menghisap

"Dan? Siapa guru private Kai yang kau maksud?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Luhan! Si rusa cina itu! Gila kan? Ck, harusnya aku menolak tawaran itu dari awal." Sehun menggerutu pelan.

.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu hanya diam.

Sampai…

"Hey Sehun, mau bertaruh?" Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Sehun.

"Bertaruh tentang apa? Kau akan memberiku apa jika aku berhasil?" Sehun menaikan alisnya tersenyum remeh kearah Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana jika mobil lamborghini ku?" Chanyeol menawarkan.

Sehun mengangguk sekilas.

"Lalu jika aku yang menang, kau harus memberikan mobil ferrarri merah mu itu. Bagaimana?"

Sehun kembali mengangguk.

Cih, dia tidak mungkin kalah melawan Chanyeol kan?

"Jadi, apa taruhannya?" Sehun bertanya setelah mematikan puntung rokoknya itu.

"Buat Luhan jatuh cinta padamu."

"A-APA? K-KAU GILA YA?" Sehun tiba-tiba berdiri

"Tidak, aku serius. Dan aku harus membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta padaku. Bagaimana? Adil bukan?" Chanyeol Ikut berdiri sambil membersihkan celananya yang agak kotor.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau." Sehun menolak tawaran Chanyeol.

"Hey ayolah, kau takut kalah dariku ya? Lagi pula Baekhyun itu sangat sulit didekati kau tahu kan?"

"Ya aku tau itu, tapi kenapa harus si Rusa Cina itu? Aku malas sekali berurusan dengannya."

"Agar ini menarik"

"Menarik apanya?"

"Jadi kau ingin bertaruh tidak?"

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat.

"Apa ada batas waktunya?"

"Tentu saja"

"Berapa lama?"

"Ini awal april bukan? Kita akan mengakhiri ini saat ujian kenaikan kelas."

"A-APA? ITU TERLALU LAMA"

"Hey Sehun sadarlah, itu hanya 2 Bulan. Kau tinggal memasang topeng didepannya kan?"

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya kita tau kalau mereka jatuh cinta kepada kita?"

"Hey Sehun-" Chanyeol merangkul Sehun tetapi langsung ditepis oleh pemuda es itu. "-Coba saja kau ajak dia tidur sebelum ujian kenaikan kelas. Kalau dia mau pasti dia menyukaimu kan?"

Sehun membulatkan matanya yang sipit itu.

"SEPERTINYA KAU SUDAH GILA PARK CHANYEOL!" Sehun menyadarkan Chanyeol yang dianggapnya gila dengan memukul kepalanya.

"Ck aku tidak gila, Ayolah Sehun ini hanya untuk bersenang senang saja. Lagipula kau juga sering menyewa wanita jalang diluar sana kan?"

"Ck, iya iya baiklah. Siapakan saja kunci lamborghinimu." Sehun menghela napas.

'Padahal aku kan menyukai Kyungsoo…. Awas saja kalau si hitam itu merebutnya dariku. Dia tidak akan selamat. Dan aku akan merebut Kyungie ku kembali saat taruhan konyol ini selesai.'

Tetapi Sehun tiba – tiba saja tersenyum.

'Let's start Little Deer'

TBC

a/n: Umur Account ini hampir 3 Tahun, tapi baru pertama kali ini ngepost ff abal – abal wkwk.

Iya, disini belum ada HunHan mommentnya. Dan emang dichapter 1 ini isinya kurang lebih perkenalan sifat tokoh (?) dan konflik yang akan ada di chapter kedepannya. Chapter depan, HunHan bakal sering ketemu. Gak kayak chapter yang ini. So, wait aja yaa

Dan aku juga tau ini garing af ㈴8 karena aku juga ngerasanya gitu wkwk. Apalagi dengan alurnya yang usum (?).

Kalo ada kritik/saran bisa di Review or PM ya,thx.

'SPECIAL EVENT FANFICTION : AUTHOR NEWBIE'

By: HHI


End file.
